In the field of financial-type business transactions, a commonly used record medium is a passbook or bankbook for maintaining a record for each transaction. The passbook is inserted into a business machine for reading the contents of the passbook, for printing information or data in the passbook, and for recording the printed information or data in the passbook.
In the operation of the business machine for passbook printing therein, the passbook is inserted at the front of the machine and the passbook is then transported or conveyed past a printing station toward the rear of the machine where the current status of the record is read by means of read/write mechanism from a magnetic stripe on the passbook. The passbook is then transported to the printing station for printing operation after which the passbook is again transported toward the rear of the machine where the printed information is recorded by means of the read/write mechanism in a write operation on the magnetic stripe. The passbook is then transported toward the front and out of the business machine.
The passbook printer includes a printing section and an optical reading device for reading page information on the passbook and for detecting the last print line so as to enable printing of additional text.
In a passbook printer of the prior art, there is provided an optical reading device for reading page information printed in the form of bar codes and for detecting the last print line in a passbook. The passbook is inserted into the passbook printer in the open state, and after page information and other data have been read out by an optical reading device and a position at which the printing operation is to be performed has been confirmed, information is printed on the passbook by the printing means.
The page information reading operation, the printing operation and the read/write operation are started after the passbook has been completely housed within the printer in order to prevent intervention from outside the printer, such as drawing out or attempting to draw out the passbook prior to or during any of the above operations. In a conventional printer, the optical reading device is provided at a position wherein the distance between the passbook insert port and an optical reader is greater than the length of the passbook in the open state, and the printing station of such printer is provided at a further inner part of the printer or at still a greater distance from the insert port.
In the conventional printer and regarding the length of a passbook feed path for reaching the printing station, a length that is required to accommodate the passbook is obtained by adding the length of the open passbook to an additional length extending from the optical reading device to the printing station. In addition, for the optical reading operation, it is necessary to adjust a gap between the reading head and the surface of the passbook in accordance with the thickness of the passbook in a separate operation or section of the printer from the printing section of the printer and hence a separate gap adjusting mechanism is required.
Representative documentation in the field of passbook printer mechanisms includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,244, issued to R. J. Bukowski et al. on Feb. 27, 1973, which discloses apparatus for reading preprogrammed cards and for printing on a card having a program area and a printing area. The apparatus includes card guide means, a card position scanning head, and printing means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,388, issued to A. C. Williamson et al. on Apr. 9, 1974, discloses passbook reading and writing mechanism which includes a transducing head, a sensor for sensing the edge of the passbook, and means for moving the head into engagement with a magnetic stripe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,964, issued to O. Kwan on Sept. 7, 1976, discloses a magnetic head control assembly for a passbook that includes a line positioning device and means for moving a magnetic head scanning assembly toward and from a magnetic stripe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,129, issued to A. Keryhuel el al. on May 10, 1988, discloses a passbook printer having a sensor which detects a mark on the passbook to determine which edge of the passbook is aligned with a barrier in the path of travel of the passbook.
Japanese No. 59-178279/84 discloses a sensor on a movable carriage. The sensor detects a first mark, the carriage is moved across the paper, and the sensor detects a second mark spaced from the first mark.